


The Talk

by sonneta



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for "Donut Run".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

When Wallace opened his door, he wasn't exactly surprised to find Veronica there.

But he was surprised that his best friend was sobbing.

"Veronica," he said softly, pulling on her arm. "Come on, come in." He pulled her into his room, thanking the heavens that Alicia was still at work.

They sat together, on the edge of his bed. Veronica kept crying, and Wallace gently wrapped an arm around her.

Finally, Veronica seemed to have run herself dry. She sat up, and sniffled, and Wallace passed her the Kleenex box.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked softly.

"No," she said, blowing her nose. "It's just that… my boyfriend got another girl pregnant, and now I'll never see him again, and stupid Meg made me promise to take care of that baby, and I'll never see her again, either, and my father will never trust me ever again and… and my best friend left me forever and he only came back because of an accident he was in." She said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Whoa. Hold up. Veronica."

She looked up at him.

"You think… you think that's the only reason I came back? Like, I would have stayed in Chicago forever if not for some stupid accident?"

Veronica half-nodded, sadly.

"Oh, I see how it is. Never mind that my mom and little brother live here. Never mind that the best friend I have in the whole world is here. I'm just a fugitive from the law!" Wallace huffed, getting up from the bed.

"Look, I know I haven't been the greatest friend to you in the past," Veronica said, "and you had this whole new life in Chicago."

"Only because I wasn't sure if I could come back to the one I had here. I thought… Geez, Veronica, I thought for sure you'd hate me," he said, sitting back down. " And considering you're pretty much the only friend I have here, if I came back with you hating me…" he shook his head. "And I knew my mother would be upset, and disappointed, and honestly I'm surprised my ass isn't still grounded. I'm not like you, Veronica. I'm not brave. I thought avoiding all that- the conflict with my mom and with you- would be easier."

"Wallace, in no way do I hate you," Veronica said. "Yeah, I'm upset that you left, but on some level I understand it. You were in a tough spot. Not like I've never been in one of those."

Wallace breathed a laugh. "Yeah, ain't that the truth. Between the two of us, we could be a damned soap opera."

Veronica giggled, wiping the last of her tears.

"I want you to hear this, loud and clear, Veronica Mars. I would have come back eventually. You are my best friend, and I don't think I could live for too long without you," Wallace said solemnly.

"Well, I want you to hear this loud and clear, Wallace Fennel. I couldn't have lived without you too much longer, either. I was ready to drive to Chicago and drag your ass back myself," Veronica smirked.

Wallace smiled broadly. "There's the Veronica I know." He put an arm back around her. "Now, what kind of mischief do you have planned today…"


End file.
